


this loving could save me

by seaunicorn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauyasha week, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern setting but like with Exandria flair, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: “Unless I can find a job that will hire someone from Xhorhas or if I marry someone from the Empire within the next month, they’ll just deport me.”“That’s it?” Beau asked.Yasha glanced at her roommate curiously. “What do you mean?”Beau’s cheeks were dark and she looked down at her feet as she casually leaned against the kitchen counter. “Well… I could just marry you?”Fake Married AU
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 45
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Motivation is a fickle bitch, so here is part 1/3 for modern au day of beauyasha week! Other parts will be posted when I get around to finishing :)
> 
> (Fic title from this love isn’t crazy from my girl Carly Rae Jepsen bc I’ve been listening to dedicated side b nonstop for a week)

Yasha graduated college two months ago.

She knew finding a job would be difficult, but she didn’t think it would be  _ this  _ hard.

Of course she was primarily looking for work as a physical therapist, like she had studied for, but those jobs were hard to come by and everyone else who applied always had more experience, better recommendations, more connections. It was like that with any field, really. You need experience and connections to get a job but you can’t get those without already having a job.

Yasha really regretted not going to more stupid networking events in college, but she wasn’t really fond of, well, people. She just never knew what to say or how to act, so she mostly just stayed quiet and kept to herself.

The only problem with being unable to find a job was the fact that Yasha Nydoorin was not a citizen of the Dwendalian Empire, where she attended university. If she didn’t find a job soon, she would be kicked out of the Empire in a little over a month.

So that was how Yasha found herself stressed in her apartment pouring over paperwork, trying to figure out how the hell she could stay in the country.

That was also how her roommate, Beau, found her when she got home.

Beau dropped her gym bag on the couch and looked at the piles of papers spread out across the table. She picked up a stack and dropped it back down, eyeing it suspiciously.

“What the hell is all this?”

Yasha frowned. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Beau meandered over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. “What’s up?”

Yasha frowned. “Well… I’m from Xhorhas.”

Beau looked at her blankly. “Yeah, I know.”

“I just mean, I was here in the Empire on student permissions,” Yasha explained, “and I’m not a student anymore.”

“So?”

“So, if I can’t find a job to sponsor my residency in the Empire, I technically can’t live here anymore.”

Realization crossed Beau’s face. “Oh, shit.”

Yasha chuckled. “Oh, shit is right.”

“Xhorhas is like, the literal front lines of the war right now,” Beau said, frowning. “You can’t go back.”

“If I don’t go back, they’ll just deport me,” Yasha shrugged. She looked over the papers in front of her. “Unless I can find a job that will hire someone from Xhorhas or if I marry someone from the Empire within the next month.”

Yasha stared at all the options in front of her, then buried her face in her hands and groaned. None of that was going to happen, so she might as well mentally prepare herself to return home. Or, whatever was left of her home.

“That’s it?” Beau asked.

Yasha glanced at her roommate curiously. “What do you mean?”

Beau’s cheeks were dark and she looked down at her feet as she casually leaned against the kitchen counter. “Well… I could just marry you?”

Yasha gaped at Beau. She wanted to laugh at the proposition, but Beau seemed completely serious. The thought caused Yasha’s cheeks to flush and she looked away again. How was she supposed to respond to such a thought?

Beau, sensing Yasha’s discomfort, quickly backtracked. “I don’t mean, like, for real. Well, I guess technically it would be real… but I know you’re gonna find a job soon, Yash. You’re like, super smart and good at what you do.” Yasha felt herself blushing even harder. “I just mean… I could marry you for now and give you a little more time to find a job. We already live together, it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.”

“I don’t—um—” Yasha stuttered.

“Sorry,” Beau said, shaking her head as she brushed off the suggestion. “It was just a dumb idea.”

Yasha opened her mouth, still unable to find the words she so desperately wanted. How was she supposed to tell Beau the reason she had no idea what to say was because she had a hopeless crush on her pretty much since the day they met? Yasha struggled internally to find the words to politely decline Beau’s offer because there is  _ no way _ Yasha would put herself through that sort of torture, especially when there was no chance that Beau felt the same way.

Instead, the first words that came out of Yasha’s mouth were, “You would do that for me?”

Beau just shrugged. “Of course. You’re one of my best friends. I don’t want to send you back to Xhorhas.” Her voice was sincere and it made Yasha’s heart flutter. “Besides, if you left I’d have to find another roommate,” Beau tacked on, a bit more lighthearted. “Fjord and Cad are already roommates, Molly likes to live alone and honestly it’s best that way, Veth just moved in with Yeza, I love Jester but I think I would get annoyed by her incessant talking and bubbly personality if I had to deal with her full time, and Caleb… actually, does anyone even know where Caleb lives?”

“I thought he just lived at the library,” Yasha muttered.

“That sounds about right,” Beau laughed, then grew more serious again. “Really, though. If you’re not opposed… I don’t mind.”

Yasha gulped. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Beau mumbled. “Might be kinda nice.”

Yasha could feel herself getting lost in Beau’s ocean blue eyes. She cleared her throat and gestured to some of the paperwork on the table. “If we do this… we’d have to make it convincing,” she explained. “The Cerberus Assembly will probably look for any reason it’s not real to nullify the marriage and send me back to Xhorhas.”

“Then we make it convincing,” Beau said with confidence. “We already live together, we’ve known each other for a while, we’ll have a ceremony, post some pictures online. It’s a foolproof plan.”

“We can’t tell our friends,” Yasha said quickly.

Beau nodded. “Yeah, that’s smart. I don’t want the Assembly trying to question them. Especially Caleb. We can just tell them we wanted to keep it a secret.”

Yasha nodded in agreement, but then a silence fell between the two of them, both unsure of how to proceed.

“What happens now?” Yasha asked.

Beau smirked. “Well first, I think I have to propose to you.”

Yasha’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Don’t worry,” Beau said as she grabbed a banana and left the apartment again. “I’ll make sure to knock your socks off.” She sent Yasha a wink and then closed the door behind her.

Yasha gaped after Beau, trying to fight the blush on her cheeks and calm her racing heart. This was a very bad idea, but with it being one of her only options, Yasha didn’t have much of a choice. She’d just have to get over her crush whether she wanted to or not.

After a moment, Yasha looked down at her bare feet and frowned. “But I’m not wearing socks.”

* * *

  
  


Beau paced outside Fjord’s apartment for a good five minutes before she actually got the courage to knock. He was quick to open the door, raising an eyebrow at her probably flustered appearance.

“What’s going on?”

“What do you mean ‘what’s going on’?” Beau scoffed, immediately throwing up her defenses, mostly out of habit. “Nothing’s going on. Everything is very… off. I mean. Fine.”

Fjord opened his mouth, confused, but before he could reply, Beau shoved past him and walked into the apartment.

“Is Cad here?” she asked, looking around.

“No, he’s at work.” Fjord closed the door and followed Beau into the apartment.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Then tell me.”

Beau clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and spat out the rehearsed words before she lost her nerve. “Yasha and I have been secretly dating for a while and I need your help to propose to her.”

Fjord’s jaw quite literally dropped. His small, yet still growing tusks were on full display. He fully believed every word Beau said, which was good. It was what she wanted. So why did that thought fill her with even more anxiety?

“Holy shit,” Fjord gasped.

“Fuck, I can’t do this,” Beau groaned. She started to pace back and forth across his living room. “I can’t lie to you when you’re too dumb to realize I’m lying.”

“Hey!”

“But you can’t fucking  _ tell _ anybody!” Beau said, punching him in the shoulder.

“Ouch!” Fjord frowned. Beau glared at him. “Okay, okay, I won’t tell! What is your problem?”

“Yasha might get deported so I offered to marry her so she can stay in the Empire and I need you to help me because I think I just fucked myself.”

Fjord opens his mouth, hesitates, then holds up a finger and sits on the couch and lets out a long breath.

“Fjord?”

“It’s a lot to process. Give me a moment.”

“I fucked up, right?”

“Well I don’t know if I’d say you  _ fucked up,  _ but how much did you think this through? You’ve had a crush on Yasha for years.”

“Clearly I didn’t think this through at all.”

“How am I supposed to help you with this?!”

“We need to make it believable, can you like, take pictures when I propose or something? You’re a photographer.”

“Beau, I’m a nature photographer.”

“People are a part of nature.”

Fjord rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. I’ll help you,” he sighed. Fjord buried his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, clearly stressed.

“Sorry for dragging you into this,” Beau muttered.

“It’s fine,” Fjord said, but the way his voice cracked clearly gave away how  _ not fine _ it was. “Did you guys come up with a plan for how you’re going to propose?”

Beau shook her head. “No,” she said. “I was just gonna… y’know, wing it, I guess?”

Fjord sighed. “I pity the woman you marry for real one day.”

“Hey! You know romance isn’t, like, my thing.”

“Probably why you never just told Yasha you like her instead of doing all this…” Fjord mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Beau snipped.

“Nothing!” Fjord reassured. “Nothing at all. I’ll help you figure it out. What do you think Yasha would like?”

Beau frowned as she thought for a moment. “I know she likes flowers…”

* * *

  
  


Yasha wasn’t quite sure what to make of the cryptic text message she received from Beau that afternoon. It had a time, an address, and the words ‘dress nice’. That was it. What the hell did dress nice even mean?

Still, she tore through her albeit small closet to find a dress that was nice enough-- a casual dark gray number with pockets. She had only worn it once before, but it was probably the nicest thing she owned.

When Yasha drove to the location that Beau sent her, of all the things she expected, an open field was not on that list. She parked in the dirt lot that was empty except for one other car that looked vaguely familiar, stepped out, and looked around in confusion.

“Hey! You made it!”

Yasha jumped, startled, until she saw Beau walking towards her from the other parked car. “What’s this?”

Beau looked around a little nervously, then went up to Yasha’s side. She linked their arms together and started walking her out into the field. She spoke with a hushed voice. “I just… I wanted to do something for you. I know us getting married isn’t gonna be real but I figured I could still make it something special, yeah?”

Yasha’s lips twitched up in a small, hesitant smile. “That’s very thoughtful, Beau.”

Beau awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck and shrugged. “Yeah, well…”

“Whose car is that?” Yasha asked. She nodded back toward the parking lot.

“Fjord,” Beau explained. “He helped me set all this up and he’ll be, uh, taking some photos for documentation purposes. You know, as proof if the Assembly questions anything.”

“Does he know?” Yasha asked.

“No!” Beau answered quickly. “No, he— he’s just, uh, helping me out. I told him we’ve been secretly dating.”

“Oh.”

Finally they came up to a small clearing in the tall grass. A blanket had been spread out and set up with a picnic basket and a few candles. The early evening sun cast a golden glow over the entire scene. The best part, though, was that the small clearing was surrounded by wildflowers. Yasha gasped as she looked around at the colorful, unruly flowers spread out around them.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“You like the spot?” Beau asked. Her voice wavered, as if she were a little nervous.

“I love it.”

Yasha looked down at Beau who watched her expectantly with a small smile on her lips and something in her eyes that Yasha couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was the same thing that Yasha felt, she mused. For a moment, lost in Beau’s eyes, Yasha could almost pretend this was real.

_ Click! _ The shutter of Fjord’s camera was quiet, but it drew Yasha back into the moment, into the reality of the situation.

She shook her head and looked away from Beau, back out at the field of flowers.

Beau cleared her throat. “Um, have a seat,” she muttered, gesturing to the picnic blanket.

As soon as they sat down, Beau pulled something out of her pocket, a small box. Oh, so they were getting right into this, were they?

“Um, I’m not really good at this sort of shit,” Beau mumbled. Yasha smiled endearingly, and that seemed to encourage her to continue. “You’re special, Yash. And you deserve something special. I only hope I can live up to that for you.”

Yasha swallowed. She knew Beau was just putting on a bit of a show for Fjord, but her words still made Yasha hum with excitement. Beau flipped open the box to reveal a simple, dark adamantine band. No jewels or blandishments. She knew Yasha didn’t care much for anything glamorous or flashy. It was perfect.

“Marry me?”

It wasn’t real, but Beau’s cobalt blue eyes were as enticing as ever, and she put so much effort into making this perfect for something that was fake. Yasha couldn’t help but smile, overcome with affection for Beau. Even if she had to keep her at an arm's distance so she wouldn’t jeopardize anything between them, it still felt real as she nodded and Beau slipped the ring onto her finger.

There were a few more distant clicks as Fjord snapped more photos of the moment.

Yasha’s gaze was locked on Beau’s unaware of just how long she had just been looking at her, until Beau cleared her throat.

“Should we, uh… kiss?” Yasha’s went comically wide. “I just mean, you know, for the camera,” Beau quickly backtracked. Her voice was only loud enough for Yasha to hear from her place, inches away from Beau.

“Right,” Yasha whispered. “Of course.”

Why hadn’t she thought this through? Of course a fake relationship would involve kissing at some point. Yasha’s heart hammered in her ears, watching Beau lean in. As her eyes fluttered closed she wondered how the hell she was going to survive this.

Beau’s lips were rough and firm and gentle and… better than Yasha had ever imagined. She instinctively grabbed Beau around the waist as they kissed. It wasn’t deep, simply lips on lips, but it lingered, and every brush of Beau’s lips took Yasha’s breath away. Nothing existed in this moment except for the two of them, and once again, she could almost pretend it was real.

_ Click! _

The sound of Fjord’s camera was what snapped Yasha back to reality. She broke the kiss. For a moment it seemed like Beau was leaning in, continuing to chase after her lips, but Yasha brushed it off as wishful thinking. Beau’s eyes opened and she smiled.

Yasha cleared her throat.

“Hey Fjord!” Beau called out, not taking her eyes off Yasha. “I think that’s enough. Get out of here, I’ll get a ride home from Yasha.”

Fjord stepped out into the clearing as he packed up his camera. “Congratulations, ladies,” he said. “I can’t wait for the engagement party.”

Beau groaned. “Do we have to have an engagement party?”

Fjord slung his camera bag over his shoulder. “I’m sure Jester will start planning one as soon as she hears about this.”

“Damn. You’re right.”

“See you!” Fjord laughed as he waved, then took off into the field. They sat in silence, watching as he disappeared back toward where the cars were parked, until they heard the engine start and tires on dirt as he drove off.

“So, um,” Yasha started, “thank you for this. It was… very sweet.”

Beau shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “It was nothing.”

“I can drive you home now, if you’d like,” Yasha offered.

Beau hesitated. “I mean… I do have all this food,” she said plainly. “We could stay here and eat. Just hang out for a bit. If you want.”

Yasha blushed. “Oh,” she muttered. Her heart began to race again. “That sounds… I would love to.”

Beau’s bright smile was a rare occurrence but her grin was absolutely radiant as she dove into the picnic basket, pulling out some of Yasha’s favorite foods. “And, I mean, we are celebrating an engagement…” she started, then pulled out a bottle of champagne. “What do you say, should I bust open this bad boy?”

Yasha chuckled. “Definitely.”

It wasn’t until hours later, late into the night, when the moons were high in the night sky that they finally headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s, uh, get this over with.”
> 
> Yasha gave her a small, crooked smile that made Beau’s heart flutter, but she put on her usual stony facade and shoved those feelings down and locked them away so she wouldn’t have to address them. Instead she squeezed Yasha’s hand, hoping to convey through touch the things she wouldn’t dare say aloud, and tugged her forward into the house.
> 
> The moment they stepped inside, they were assaulted with hugs from Jester, who immediately adorned them both with incredibly tacky Bride to Be sashes.
> 
> Jester throws them an engagement party.

Beau stood outside Jester’s house, hesitating to go inside. She took a deep breath and glanced over at Yasha, who stood next to her.

“You ready?”

“No,” Yasha said with a quick shrug. “I’m a terrible liar, but I suppose we have to face them eventually.”

“Don’t think of it as lying…” Beau said. She wouldn’t be lying, to an extent. At least now she didn’t have to try and hide her heart eyes for Yasha all the time. As long as Yasha thought she was just acting, everything would be fine.

“What would you call it then?”

“You know those streets that run right alongside the freeway but they aren’t technically the freeway?” Yasha nodded. “If the truth is the freeway then we’re like, the road right next to it,” Beau explained, fumbling for words that would make sense. She wasn’t so great with words, but maybe she could ease Yasha’s worries just a little bit.

Yasha raised an eyebrow, confused. “What?”

Okay, so that didn’t work. Beau shrugged. “I don’t know, man, that’s the best I’ve got.”

Yasha just stared blankly at her.

Beau’s shoulders slumped. “Nevermind. Let’s, uh, get this over with.”

Yasha gave her a small, crooked smile that made Beau’s heart flutter, but she put on her usual stony facade and shoved those feelings down and locked them away so she wouldn’t have to address them. Instead she squeezed Yasha’s hand, hoping to convey through touch the things she wouldn’t dare say aloud, and tugged her forward into the house.

The moment they stepped inside, they were assaulted with hugs from Jester, who immediately adorned them both with incredibly tacky  _ Bride to Be _ sashes.

“You guys!” Jester squealed excitedly. “I still can’t believe you kept this a secret from us for so long!”

They exchanged a quick glance and Beau shrugged. “I mean, you know us,” she muttered. “Neither of us really likes putting our personal shit on display.”

“It’s fine! I’m not upset, I just want to celebrate my best friends being in love!” Jester did a little twirl in excitement, and as if to emphasize her point, Nugget suddenly appeared and barked happily.

Yasha knelt down next to Nugget and took his face in her hands, ruffling his fur. Nugget leaned in and licked her on the cheek while wagging his tail so erratically that it thumped against Beau’s leg.

Beau snorted. “Gross.”

“I don’t mind,” Yasha said. Her bright grin made her eyes light up. “He’s too cute.” Beau couldn’t help the way her lips quirked up as she watched Yasha scratch him under the chin.

“Maybe we could get a dog.” Beau wasn’t sure what possessed her to say that, but then Yasha’s bright smile was directed at  _ her _ and Beau was damn sure she’d say just about anything to make sure Yasha smiled like that all the time.

When Yasha stood again, they each ended up with a glass of champagne in their hands and Jester handed them off to Molly who began to usher them around the room to greet people. And there were a  _ lot _ of people. It seemed like pretty much everyone they had ever met was there.

They past by the rest of their crew: Fjord, Caduceus, Veth, and Caleb. Beau spotted her boss at the library, Zeenoth. Even Pumat Sol was in attendance, the owner of their favorite shop in town.

It was an odd and eclectic mix of people. From good friends to old mentors to past flings, Beau probably should have seen this coming. Jester was a social butterfly, so obviously she would invite everyone they had ever spoken with to the engagement party. Beau didn’t exactly like people but she knew how to put on a stupid smile and be nice. However, she could feel Yasha growing more and more tense by the minute.

She put her hand at the small of Yasha’s back to guide her through the room. Yasha glanced over at her curiously and Beau gave her a small smile. A real smile. Not the fake one she had on for everyone else. At this, Yasha’s cheeks flushed a little. She returned the smile and as they continued through the room, her shoulders relaxed and she leaned into Beau’s side a bit more.

When they finally reached the head of the room after weaving through the various tables and chairs that had been set up, Molly gestured to a little loveseat at the head of the room for them to share.

“Hope you’re ready for the first game,” he said with a wink.

“Game?,” Beau glared at him. “We’re the brides, we’re not supposed to be playing any of the games.”

Molly gave her a crooked, guilty smile and tried to run off, but Beau’s reflexes were faster. She caught him by the collar and dragged him close.

“What game are we playing?”

Just then, music started to play from speakers around the room. Beau looked around and saw that mostly everyone was seated. Molly held up his hand and looked out at the guests with a charismatic grin. All eyes were on them. Beau reluctantly let go of his collar.

“I hope everybody’s ready for our first game!” Molly said. “Let’s see how well the brides know each other with a few rounds of  _ Know Your Boo!” _

Beau’s fists clenched as Caleb appeared almost out of nowhere and handed both of them a notepad and a pen. She glowered at Molly. “I’ll kill you,” she whispered under her breath. Molly just winked at her.

Molly knew better than anyone that if there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being the center of attention. She had hoped that the shower festivities would keep the attention on Jester because she was the host, but  _ no,  _ they had to go and plan something that would have everyone’s attention on her. She was fuming.

Then, Yasha’s hand was on her knee. It was as if she could tell Beau was about to burst. Her warm hand was comforting and immediately diffused the anger that was building inside Beau. Yasha was a woman of very few words, but her eyes seemed to say a million things, most of which were telling Beau that everything would be fine, and coming from Yasha, Beau almost believed it. She unclenched her fists just as Molly continued his introduction.

“I’m sure we all know the rules but just to go over them if you’re not familiar with the game,” Molly pontificated, “I will ask one of the brides a question. She will write down her answer, and without looking, the other bride will guess what her answer is. Easy enough, right?”

Beau frowned and sunk into the loveseat a little more. She uncapped her pen, tossing the cap somewhere behind her, and got ready to write down her answer. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Yasha chuckled next to her, and that made things a little better.

“Question number one! Beau: What is your favorite food?”

Beau quickly scrawled out  _ burgers _ on her notepad, not caring to specify further. A lot of people assumed Beau was a health nut because she was in shape and went to the gym a lot, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. She ate like garbage and since Yasha lived with her, she probably knew that better than anyone.

“Yasha, what do you think?”

Yasha thought for a moment. Deep in concentration, she looked adorable. Her lips were twisted almost into a frown and her brow was furrowed, and her eyes looked up at the ceiling at nothing in particular. Beau found herself getting dazed, staring at Yasha, lost in thought, until she answered.

“I’m going to say the bison burger with mushrooms and pickles from the Leaky Tap?”

Beau blinked. Huh. She hadn’t thought to get that specific, but that was probably right. She turned around her notepad. “Honestly, her answer was better so let’s go with that.”

“It’s the only thing you’ll eat when you’re hungover.”

Beau laughed. “That is true.”

“Alright, question number two! Yasha, what is your favorite flower?”

Yasha quickly scribbled something down on her notepad.

“Beau?”

Beau didn’t even have to think about it, remembering the many occasions Yasha had brought flowers home,  _ just because.  _

“Easy,” she said. “Everyone thinks it’s forget-me-nots, but it’s actually sunflowers.”

Yasha turned around her notepad to reveal that she had indeed written  _ sunflower. _

Beau grinned. They did know each other pretty well. And maybe she was starting to enjoy herself a little, but she would never admit that to Mollymauk.

They went through round after round and Beau was surprised when they ended up getting every single question correct.

“Time for the last question!” Molly’s voice boomed with a dramatic flair. “Yasha: when did you start to fall for Beau?”

Beau rolled her eyes at the cheesy question, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. Her eyes darted over to Yasha and watched as she hesitated, staring at her paper for a moment, until she wrote something down.

“Beau?” Molly asked, grabbing her attention.

Beau cleared her throat and shrugged. “I dunno,” she muttered. “Um, a month after we started dating?”

“Yasha, your answer?” Molly asked.

Yasha’s cheeks were red as she turned her notebook around revealing her answer. She refused to meet Beau’s eyes. Written on the paper were the words,  _ the day I met her. _

Beau’s heart began to race. Surely she couldn’t mean that. It was all for show, right? The engagement, the party, all of it was just for show. Sometimes Beau wanted to let herself wonder, or even hope, but she knew they couldn’t risk it. She shook the thought out of her head and tried not to notice the gleam of sincerity in Yasha’s eyes.

“Honestly, that answer was too cute we’re just going to give you the point for a perfect score,” Molly said. “Now, let’s bring Jester up here to start the next game!” Molly ruffled Yasha’s hair affectionately as he walked past them to the back of the room.

The rest of the party passed in a blur. There were games, there were gifts, there were drinks. There were  _ lots _ of drinks. It was pretty late by the time festivities wrapped up and Caleb dropped Yasha and Beau off back at their own apartment.

Beau kicked off her shoes at the door and collapsed on the couch with an exhausted huff as soon as they got inside. Yasha sat next to her and rested her feet on the coffee table.

“I agree,” she said.

“Can we please do a small wedding?” Beau asked. “Like, half that size.”

“Make it a quarter that size and you’ve got a deal.”

“Oh thank gods,” Beau sighed in relief. “I love Jessie, but big crowds, lots of people I barely know, it’s just not my thing.”

“Me too,” Yasha said. “I’d rather do something smaller with people we really care about.”

“Yeah,” Beau agreed. “That’ll make it more… special.”

“It’s already special with you,” Yasha said. After a moment, her eyes widened, perhaps only just realizing what she said.

Maybe Beau wasn’t the only one feeling a little tipsy still. Still, there Yasha was again, saying things, making her think that there was something there. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but…

“Hey, Yash?” she asked.

“Hm?”

“What did you mean with your answer in the game?” She leaned into Yasha a little more, their shoulders pressed together.

Yasha hesitated. “What answer?” she asked, looking straight ahead. She was never very good at lying.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Beau sighed. “The last question.”

Finally, Yasha turned her head. Her eyes felt piercing as they studied Beau for a moment, before she asked, “What do you think I meant?”

Beau didn’t know how to answer. She had no fucking idea what Yasha meant, that’s why she was asking her. Still, with Yasha sitting this close to her and her eyes regarding her like that, Beau wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them.

She couldn’t remember whether or not she leaned in. She probably leaned in because she’s an idiot, but suddenly, Yasha was pulling away.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Yasha asked, tense.

Beau blinked and quickly shook her head. “Not much, why?”

Yasha frowned. “I just… I wanted to know if I’m going to need to order the Leaky Tap for breakfast tomorrow.”

Beau chuckled. “I’m fine,” she said. “Thanks.”

Yasha nodded. She studied Beau for another moment, then stood up. “I should get some sleep,” she muttered. “Goodnight, Beauregard.”

Beau sighed. “Night, Yash.”

* * *

Wedding planning was more stressful than Yasha had ever imagined. They were having a small ceremony which would definitely save them money in the long run, but they still had to find a venue, take care of food, flowers, cake, drinks, and everything else. The only thing they didn’t have to think about was music, as Jester’s mother apparently offered to sing, and her band would provide accompaniment.

“Anything for my little sapphire’s best friends!” she had said when they thanked her profusely.

Yasha scrambled through her folder that she put together, organizing everything they still needed to get done. She had two venues to look at and an appointment at the flower shop today.

“Hey, Yash, when are you getting a dress?” Beau called from down the hall.

Yasha froze and flipped through all the pages in her organized folder. Nothing about dress shopping. “Shit,” she muttered.

“What?” Beau asked as she came into the living room. She plopped on the couch and laced up her sneakers. She wasn’t going to the gym but she looked like she was getting ready for a busy day of errands.

“I forgot about the dress.”

“It doesn’t have to be anything too flashy,” Beau said. “You could grab something off the rack at a thrift store and you’d still look beautiful.”

Beau spoke so casually, but the compliment still made Yasha’s cheeks flush. She looked back down at her papers. “It’s fine,” she sighed. “I think I’m just a little overwhelmed. I have a lot to do today. For the wedding.”

“Me too,” Beau said. “But hey, my dad emailed last night. He heard about the wedding so he offered to send some guilt wine for the big day. We don’t have to worry about drinks.”

“That… is a relief,” Yasha said. She rummaged through her papers and crossed  _ drinks _ off her to-do list. “You know, it’s not too late for you to back out. We haven’t booked anything yet.”

Beau shook her head. “Never,” she said. She jumped off the couch and sat at the table next to her. “Why don’t we check out all this wedding shit together? Could be more fun that way.”

Yasha pursed her lips and looked down at her to-do list. She had been sort of dreading running these errands, but spending the day with Beau made them seem a little more appealing. “Why not?”

Beau grinned and leaned over to pack up Yasha’s folder. She closed it and pressed it to Yasha’s chest. “Let’s get going then.”

It was a busy day. If Yasha had been doing all this by herself it would have driven her up the wall. But Beau was there and they were acting like an engaged couple all day, holding hands, talking, laughing, even kissing occasionally if the situation called for it. Sometimes even if the situation didn’t call for it. It all felt so natural and easy and made the day pass by in a blur.

They ended up choosing the Pillow Trove gardens as their wedding location. There was a gazebo surrounded by all sorts of flowers, and it was the perfect size for their small wedding. Not to mention it was a lot cheaper than reserving a ballroom or any indoor lounge. They’d just have to hope for clear skies that day.

After sampling a handful of different of caterers, they decided on a food truck that was, yes, the cheapest option, but also had a wide variety of food for everyone.

At the flower shop, they selected an arrangement of beautiful, simple, blue flowers. They were the best choice to complement Beau’s eyes. To thank them for their business, the woman at the flower shop made Yasha a crown of larkspur that she wore atop her head for the rest of the day.

Their long day was coming to a close, but they had one more stop to make. Though no one was watching them, Beau and Yasha walked down the street hand in hand toward the bakery where they would sample a few desserts for the wedding.

Yasha tried not to think about Beau’s hand in hers. She looked up, trying to glimpse the flower crown that was hidden from her view at the top of her head.

“Looks nice,” Beau said when she realized what Yasha was looking at.

“I think I’d like one of these for the wedding,” Yasha said, smiling faintly.

“I’m sure we can make that happen. I’ll give them a call tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Beau grinned. Her eyes moved to the side of Yasha’s head and she frowned. “Hold on. You’ve got something…”

She let go of Yasha’s hand and reached forward, fingers tangling into Yasha’s hair for a moment. Yasha’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. Then, Beau brushed the hair behind her ear and pulled back, holding a small blue flower in her hands.

“It fell off,” she muttered. “Got stuck in your hair.”

“Thanks,” Yasha said. She hesitated for a moment, then took the flower from Beau’s hands and then tucked it behind Beau’s ear. She regarded the look, then smiled. “You’re right. It does look nice.”

Beau’s cheeks darkened. She bit her lip, trying to hide a small smile. “Come on,” she said, and took Yasha’s hand again, leading her down the street. “Bakery’s this way.”

After sampling so many sweets that Yasha suddenly wanted to eat only salad for at least a month, they finally decided on cupcake trays. It gave the guests more options and Jester was a big fan of cupcakes.

And yes, it was cheaper than a cake. They were broke recent college grads trying to pull off a green card wedding in less than a month, what do you expect?

They walked back to their apartment hand in hand again.

“Today was fun,” Beau said when they were inside. She turned around to face Yasha and bounced on her toes a bit. She did that sometimes, when she was nervous.

“Yeah,” Yasha nodded quickly. “It was fun to pretend that it’s real. For a little while.”

“Yeah, you were good at that pretending,” Beau muttered. “Almost made me wish it was.”

Yasha felt her heart stop. This wasn’t like after the engagement party when were both a little tipsy and could have done something they would end up regretting. Yasha was fully aware of Beau’s eyes on her, the flirting they had been doing all day, even when no one was around, the casual touches that made her heart ache. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, maybe they had just fallen too deep into character, but Beau was giving her all the signals that she wanted  _ something. _

It was enough to give Yasha the confidence to step up to Beau until they were almost pressed together. Looking down at her, she tilted Beau’s chin up with a finger and bit her lip.

“Almost?” Yasha asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Beau’s eyes darkened. There was a moment’s hesitation where Yasha feared she misread things. Then, Beau’s arms were around her neck as she pulled Yasha in for a fierce kiss.

This was different than any of the few kisses they had shared before. For starters, there was no one else around. This wasn’t for show, it was for  _ them.  _ Just the thought made Yasha sigh against Beau’s lips.

All their other kisses had been brief and chaste, maybe lingering as Yasha tried to hold onto the moment for an extra second or two.

This was intense from the start. Beau’s arms looped around Yasha’s neck, pulling her down, pressing their lips together harshly. Yasha gasped in surprise, but their lips fitted together like they were designed to complement each other.

Yasha’s arms wrapped around Beau’s waist, tugging her closer as they kissed. This was real. They were kissing and she could feel Beau everywhere. The hands at the back of her neck sent a shiver down Yasha’s spine, their hips pressed together filled her with a deep longing that had been unlocked, Beau’s breath against her lips made her want to taste everything, and so she did.

Her tongue pressed insistently against Beau’s lips until her mouth fell open. Beau’s breathy moan at the touch was music to her ears. She wanted more and more.

Yasha pulled away briefly. Seeing Beau’s dark eyes and flushed cheeks drove her further. She leaned in again and briefly tasted her lips once more, until she felt Beau’s hands on her chest as she gently pushed away.

Yasha frowned. Her eyes felt heavy as she wrenched them open and saw Beau take a step back, looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry— we shouldn’t— I don’t want—“ Beau stuttered over her words as she took another step away. She sighed and grabbed her bag that she had dropped on the couch. “Fuck, I’m sorry Yasha. I’m— I’m gonna stay at Fjord’s tonight.”

Yasha blinked in confusion, spinning around to follow Beau as she headed for the door. “What?” she asked.

Beau hesitated, hand on the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder so Yasha could barely see her eyes and the glisten of tears about to fall. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Yasha’s mind was racing through the events of the last minute. They had kissed, and then—

_ I’m sorry— we shouldn’t— I don’t want— _

Yasha froze when the words finally hit her. She took the stupid flower crown off her head and tossed it onto the coffee table, the blue petals already wilting after the day. Yasha collapsed onto the couch, laying across its length, and buried her face in her hands. How could she be so stupid? Beau didn’t want her like that.

And Yasha went and ruined everything, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the incredibly long break between chapters. Hopefully I can get the last part out sooner. I will make no promises but all the recent beauyasha content has reinvigorated my love for them.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

When Mollymauk Tealeaf received a phone call from Yasha well after midnight, he didn’t hesitate to drop everything he was doing and rush over to her apartment. There’s something a little bit worrisome when your normally stoic best friend is crying so much that you can’t understand a word she says.

By the time he arrived, hammering on the door, Yasha had calmed down. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she was no longer sobbing. She gave him a weak smile. Molly, who had been doing a lot of thinking on the way over about what exactly could have caused his best friend this much pain, stormed inside.

“Where’s Beauregard and how long do you think it’ll take to shove my entire foot up her arse?”

Yasha looked confused, then her eyes grew wide. “No, Molly, you don’t understand—“

“Where is she?”

“She’s not here, but—“

“Fucking coward.“

“Mollymauk!” Yasha grabbed his shoulders to calm him down. “I need my friend right now. I have to tell you something.”

Molly hesitated, but eventually relented. “Fine,” he huffed. “But I’m finding Beau and kicking her arse after.”

Yasha didn’t respond to that comment. Instead she led him over to the couch and sat them both down. She looked at him, then slumped over, burying her face in her hands. “I really messed up, Molly,” she groaned.

Upon seeing his friend so distraught, Molly softened. He draped an arm over her shoulders. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Well, for starters, Beau and I aren’t engaged,” Yasha sighed.

Molly clenched his fists. “If she dumped you I swear on the Moonweaver—“

“No, she didn’t.“ Yasha started. She frowned, searching for the words. “Sorry, I should explain better. We, uh, we were never dating.”

Molly raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It was all fake,” Yasha said. “She just wanted to help me stay in the Empire because my student permissions were expiring soon and I need a work sponsorship but I hadn’t found a job yet so when she offered to marry me, I said yes.” She finally stopped to take a breath after rambling everything out. Yasha sighed. “I—I don’t know what I was thinking when I agreed because I am… completely in love with her.”

Molly chuckled softly to himself. “Well, we all knew _that_ part.”

“You’re not being very helpful.”

“When have I ever been helpful?”

“That’s...true.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be serious,” Molly finally relented, wanting to be supportive of his friend. He patted Yasha comfortingly on the knee, the best gesture of compassion he could think of at the moment. “So you’re in love with Beau but she doesn’t know and she offered to fake marry you so you won’t be deported. Continue.”

“Well, today we were running errands and doing wedding planning,” Yasha explained. She sighed, a wistful smile on her lips. “I don’t know if we just got caught up in the fantasy, but it almost felt real. We were flirting and—and holding hands, and…” she trailed off.

“And what?” Molly prompted.

Yasha looked away from Molly and her eyes fluttered shut. “She kissed me,” Yasha whispered.

“So?” Molly said. “You guys kissed a lot at the engagement party. Didn’t seem like a big deal.”

“This was different,” Yasha muttered. “There wasn’t anyone around. We weren’t putting on a show. We got back to the apartment and she just… kissed me. And I didn’t want her to stop.”

“I feel like there’s something I’m missing here because so far it sounds like things are going really well for you.”

“Then she stopped,” Yasha said. “She broke it off and said she doesn’t like me like that and went to stay the night at Fjord’s.”

Molly’s mouth fell open slightly in surprise. The only thing more obvious than Yasha’s feelings for Beau were Beau’s feelings for Yasha. The woman’s heart eyes were less subtle than a monster truck rally. Something wasn’t adding up. “You’re sure that’s what she said?” Molly asked. “That she doesn’t like you.”

Yasha frowned. “Well, yes, I think—“

“You think? Yasha, what _exactly_ did Beau say to you?”

“I—I don’t know exactly, she was stuttering, but I got the gist of it.” Yasha huffed and crossed her arms. “Why does it matter, anyway?”

“Don’t you think, perhaps you just misunderstood—“

“I know what I heard, Molly!” Yasha cut him off as her eyes welled with tears. “I didn’t call you to try and reassure me or solve all my problems. I just— I didn’t want to be alone. And I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“Hey, shh,” Molly quickly backtracked as his heart broke for his friend. “I’m here. I’ll stay the night. Whatever you need.”

Yasha leaned into his shoulder and let herself cry. “Thank you.”

Yasha was too exhausted and slowly drifted off on the couch. He waited until she was fast asleep, snoring softly to extract himself from her embrace. He laid her out comfortably across the couch and draped a blanket over her. Then, he walked into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him, pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

 _“Hello?”_ Fjord’s voice was tired and muffled by a yawn.

“Is Beau there right now?” Molly asked, cutting straight to the point.

 _“How’d you know—“_ he started, then stopped himself. _“You’re with Yasha, aren’t you?”_

“Yep,” Molly said. “She’s asleep now.”

 _“So is Beau.”_ Fjord hesitated, then asked, _“How much do you know, exactly?”_

Molly shrugged. “Everything, I think. You?”

_“Same.”_

“Clearly there’s been a big misunderstanding here. Want to help me out with something?”

In the background, Molly heard a loud snore like a chainsaw, presumably from Beau. He could only imagine the pained wince on Fjord’s face at the noise.

_“I’d love to.”_

* * *

“Sorry, what exactly do you need me to do?” Beau asked.

Fjord was rushing back and forth across the room, packing his camera bag. He was running late. “Molly wanted me to take pictures of his new cactus,” Fjord explained. “I have another job right now, but I can be there in like two hours. Just go over and explain to him that I’m running a little late, maybe prep the plants a little, scope out the area, see where there’s good lighting.”

“What am I, your assistant?” Beau groaned. “Just text him that you’ll be late.”

“You owe me!” Fjord said. “You kept me up all night with your snoring!”

“Not my fault you don’t have any fucking ear plugs.”

Fjord clenched his fist, but then let go and sighed. He slung his camera bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. “Please, just go to Molly’s and stall for a bit. I’ll be there soon.”

“Fine, fine,” Beau grumbled. “But only because I don’t want to go home and face Yasha just yet.”

Fjord paused half out the door. “You know, I’m sure she’ll understand if you just explain—“

“Don’t you have to get to work?” Beau interrupted.

Fjord glared at her. “I’m just saying—“

Beau shoved him outside. “I’ll see you later, Fjord!” she exclaimed, and shut the door behind him.

She turned around to find Caduceus standing in his bedroom door, watching the events unfold with a raised eyebrow. Beau gave an awkward grin and waved to him. Caduceus smiled and nodded, then headed for the kitchen.

“Want some tea?” Caduceus called out.

“I would love some.”

Beau walked down the street with a fresh mug of tea to go from Caduceus, making her way to Molly’s apartment. She had only been there once before, but Fjord had given her the address and it was actually quite close to where Beau and Yasha lived.

When Yasha crossed her mind once again, Beau frowned. She had really screwed up. She was supposed to be helping Yasha, but instead she selfishly took advantage of the situation and kissed her. How could she be so stupid? She wasn’t sure Yasha would ever forgive her for betraying her trust like that.

Beau took another sip of tea, the warm beverage working wonders in chipping away at Beau’s nerves. Caduceus’ tea was always somehow exactly what she needed to feel better. She knew she would have to face Yasha eventually, but for now she’d just drink her nice warm hug in a cup.

She found Molly’s building and made her way upstairs, then knocked on his apartment door. There was a shuffling from inside, the sound of a door slamming shut and footsteps, until finally Molly appeared and let her inside.

“Thanks for coming by!” he said, ushering her in and closing the door behind them. “Where’s Fjord?”

“He’s on another job right now but said he’d come by after. He sent me to deliver the news and… I dunno, scope the area? Check the lighting? Fuck if I know,” Beau said, shrugging. She looked around, not seeing any plant life around his cluttered yet neat apartment. “Where’s this cactus of yours?”

“Back patio,” Molly said, hastily ushering her toward the balcony. “She’s in the far corner. You can’t miss it.”

Molly practically shoved her out onto the balcony then slid the door shut behind her. Beau glared at him, but when she turned around, there was no cactus to be found. Just Yasha, who looked just as surprised as Beau to see her.

“You’re not a cactus,” Beau said dumbly after a moment.

Yasha’s eyebrows scrunched adorably in confusion. “Uh, no,” she said. “I’m not.”

Beau shook her head. “Sorry,” she muttered. “Molly said there was a cactus out here.” Yasha still looked confused. “Fjord was gonna take pictures and set me to look at it and—“ She turned to look through the sliding glass door. Molly just winked and shut the blinds, leaving them alone in relative privacy. She tried to slide the door open. Locked. “I’m starting to think this was intentional.”

“So…” Yasha started, frowning. “Molly and Fjord tricked us?”

Beau nodded. “Seems like it.”

“Why?”

“No idea.”

Beau’s cheeks flushed and she rubbed at the back of her neck, nervous. The surprise had worn off and she was suddenly realizing their proximity. Not to mention, the last time she saw Yasha, they had shared the best kiss of Beau’s life. Beau had been trying not to think about it much.

Trying and failing miserably.

The early autumn weather wasn’t unbearably cold, but it came with strong winds that sent a chill down Beau’s back. She shivered, hugging herself for warmth.

Yasha noticed and frowned. “You’re cold.” She didn’t hesitate to shrug off her own jacket and offer it to Beau. “Here.”

Beau shook her head, but another strong gust of wind made her shiver again. Yasha ignored her and draped the jacket over her shoulders.

“Thanks,” Beau muttered. She smiled awkwardly. “Listen, Yash… I should apologize. For last night.”

Yasha frowned. “Why are you apologizing?”

Beau hesitated, not wanting to say the words out loud. But she knew they had to address the elephant in the room. “I kissed you,” Beau sighed. “And I’m so, so sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Yasha still seemed confused, but she nodded. “I’m sorry too,” she muttered. “I think we both might have just gotten caught up in the moment and— I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“No, no of course not,” Beau reassured her. “I’m just so sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your trust like that, and—“

Yasha frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Beau bit her lip. Well, if they were putting everything out there, she might as well…

“I have a confession to make,” Beau said before her courage disappeared.

She took a deep breath and looked into Yasha’s eyes, bright blue and deep lavender. They were wide and full of concern and filled Beau’s chest with butterflies, but they also gave her that extra push she needed to continue.

“I have feelings for you,” she admitted. Yasha blinked, her mouth agape in surprise. “I have for a while. Pretty much since we first met. And I—I swear when I offered to marry you it wasn’t for selfish reasons or anything. I just wanted to help you out. And then I realized this was going to be a lot harder than I thought because we would hold hands and kiss and act like a couple, I can’t help but wish it was real.”

Yasha said nothing. The air was still between them, the silence only broken by the sound of distant traffic. Beau gulped, trying to drown out the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Beau wasn’t sure if Yasha was still processing or what, but the silence was just giving her more anxiety.

“Look, I just— I’m sorry I kissed you. I don’t want to fuck things up for you or between us ‘cause you’re my best friend, but I let my feelings get in the way of that and I’m sorry. But if you still want to do this, I’m down and I won’t do anything stupid like that ever again.”

After a moment, Yasha let out a breathless gasp. “You… you have feelings for me?” Slowly, Beau nodded. Yasha swallowed and finally her shoulders slumped, relaxing a bit, and she stepped closer to Beau. “I had wanted to apologize for the kiss too. I know you kissed me, but I—I didn’t want it to stop. And I kissed you back. And then you stopped and you left and I felt awful. I didn’t think you felt that way about me and I thought I had pressured you into something you didn’t want or made you uncomfortable or—I don’t know.”

Beau scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. “What are you saying?”

Yasha took another step closer and grabbed both of Beau’s hands in her own. At this gesture, Beau felt the cold adamantine band on Yasha’s finger; she was still wearing the fake engagement ring. “I’m in love with you,” Yasha whispered.

Beau felt her heart stop. She gripped Yasha’s hands a little tighter. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” she muttered.

“I mean it,” Yasha said. “Beau… you’re incredible. Honestly, I was a little surprised when you offered to marry me. I didn’t think you would ever want something like that with me, even if it wasn’t real.”

Beau’s brain was racing a mile a minute, still trying to process all the information she had just received. “Wait, let me get this straight,” she said, taking a step back and waving her hands a little. “I’m in love with you. And you’re in love with me?”

Yasha hesitated, also confused now. “I—I think so.”

“So if I wanted to kiss you, like, for real this time, what would you say?”

Yasha swallowed. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Beau asked, surprised.

Yasha chuckled, shaking her head. “Beau,” she muttered. “Kiss me.”

Beau didn’t need to be told a third time. She hooked her arms around Yasha’s neck, pulled her down, and kissed her. This was nothing like their tentative desperation and passion from the night before. It was like coming home. It was everything Beau wanted.

Yasha wrapped her strong arms around Beau’s waist, firmly holding her there as they kissed. It was brief, but all the emotions they both had been holding back spilled over the edge. After a moment, Beau’s hands moved to Yasha’s cheeks and held her close as she stopped the kiss.

“You’re not going to run away again, are you?” Yasha whispered.

Beau laughed and kissed her again. “Definitely not.” Her voice was firm. Yasha was all she wanted.

“So, um,” Yasha started, her cheeks flushed, “what do we do about the whole wedding thing?”

Beau frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We can just cancel it and tell everybody the truth, or—“

“Whoa, whoa, we’re not canceling it! I just got you. I’m not losing you cause some jerkwads want to kick you out of the Empire.”

“So what do we do?”

Beau contemplated for a moment. It wasn’t necessarily traditional, but Beau had never been a traditional kind of girl. She grabbed Yasha’s hand and slipped the ring off her finger. Yasha was about to protest, until Beau sank down to one knee.

“Marry me,” Beau said.

Yasha’s eyes grew wide. “What?!”

Beau’s smile was sheepish. She wasn’t used to talking so openly about her feelings, but she never wanted Yasha to doubt her intentions again. “It’s the same plan as before, just… a little more real this time. I know it’s kinda fast and risky, but we’ve never been ones to back down from a challenge. Why start now?”

Yasha bit her lip as she looked down at Beau, the conflict in her eyes very clear. “Are you sure?”

Beau didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Yasha didn’t say anything. She grabbed Beau’s hands and pulled her upright until she was standing again.

“What are you—mmf!”

Yasha flung herself into Beau’s arms and kissed her, cutting off her words. Fuck, kissing Yasha was something she would never get used to. Their teeth clashed, both grinning too wide to kiss properly, but that didn’t stop them.

After a moment, Beau pulled away, breathless. “So… was that a yes?”

Yasha rolled her eyes and kissed her again. “Yes,” she murmured against Beau’s lips.

Their foreheads pressed together as Beau slipped the ring back onto Yasha’s finger. She couldn’t stop looking into her bright eyes. They laughed, giddy in each other’s presence.

“We’re kind of idiots, aren’t we?” Beau asked.

At this, the glass door slid open, revealing a cocky Molly leaning against the doorframe and a guilty Fjord, clutching his camera to his chest. They snapped out of their euphoric daze and back to reality.

“Yes,” Molly said. “You are idiots.”

* * *

Yasha bounded upstairs, bursting with excitement. She walked with determination, impatient to get home and share the news with her wife.

_Her wife._

A giddy laugh escaped Yasha’s lips. She was still baffled every day that she had a _wife._

She burst through the front door and found the woman in question doing push ups in the living room. Beau leapt to her feet with ease and grinned. “Welcome home, babe.”

Yasha’s heart raced. She licked her lips as her eyes lingered, glued to the sweat beaded on her neck. She stared longingly at the toned arms and abs that were visible under Beau’s crop top. Unable to help herself, Yasha lunged forward and lifted Beau off her feet, spinning her around a couple times before she pinned her to the living room wall and kissed her hard.

“Mm, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” Beau asked, eyes glossed over and dazed from their kiss.

“We’re celebrating,” Yasha said, kissing her way down Beau’s neck.

“Celebrating w-what?”

Yasha pulled back and smiled. “I got the job,” she said.

“Oh shit!” Beau exclaimed. “I fucking told you! It was only a matter of time before someone realized how awesome you are. We should order dinner. What do you want? Ooh, how bout we get dessert too, this one place has really good—“

Impatient, Yasha silenced her with another kiss. “Celebrate now, dinner later,” she growled.

Beau’s eyes grew wide. “Yes ma’am.”

Yasha kissed her again, guiding them to the bedroom, but Beau turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss. Yasha huffed in frustration.

“Sorry, sorry,” Beau said. “I just wanted to say, I’m really proud of you. And I’m so lucky that you agreed to marry me.”

Yasha blushed and her frustrated, aggressive movements slowed. Her heart swelled with affection for the woman before her. She brought a hand up to Beau’s cheek.

“I’m the lucky one,” Yasha said, and kissed Beau again. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that she could kiss Beau whenever she wanted for the rest of her life. She really was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I usually write angst or hurt/comfort for them so I’m glad I got to try my hand at some fun, good-natured AU fluff! Sorry bout that last cliffhanger and the wait in between chapters, but I hope it was worth it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @elliesgaymachete

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have the rest outlined, I just need to get around to writing it! Comments and kudos are great motivational tools :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @elliesgaymachete


End file.
